


乐色

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *职场新人居x传菜小弟北*社畜生活





	乐色

白宇工作的这家餐厅地处商圈，隔壁就是几栋写字楼，不少附近的白领都把这里当作食堂，午饭时人满为患，偶尔有加班开夜车的也会在晚餐时分光顾。  
晚上八点半，这个时间点一般没什么人来了。  
不过凡事总有例外。  
四号桌，老三样，一份卤肉饭，一份时蔬，一杯美式。后厨里白宇只看了眼账单，就说让他去端。  
果然还是那个人。  
白宇轻轻地把盘子搁下，对方道了谢，眼睛却没从电脑屏幕上移开，手指也不曾离开键盘。  
白宇的视线滑过显示器上密密麻麻的文字，和那个男人微微皱在一起的眉头。  
他三两口扒完了饭。白宇观察到他吃饭的速度真的很快，可能是太饿了，也可能是他实在不想把时间浪费在细嚼慢咽上。  
而那杯咖啡可能就是奋战一夜的续命良药。  
几乎每一天都能看到他，坐在相同的位置，点相同的东西，似乎永远也做不完的工作。成年人的字典里没有容易二字。

时间退回到三小时之前，距离名义上的下班时间已经过了半个钟。  
可是下班时间这玩意儿，除了嘲讽当初你选择专业时脑子里进了足够多的水之外，没有任何意义。  
朱一龙沉默地站着，将上司的怒火全盘接收，在此之前他甚至不知道自己花了十个小时做出来的东西居然毫无可取之处。  
“一堆垃圾。”上司自己做了总结陈词，“你必须给我点新东西。”  
这就是为什么此时此刻朱一龙会坐在这家唯一还在营业又不那么贵得离谱的餐厅里，用倒下去的速度解决掉早就过了钟点的晚餐，觉得自己形同垃圾。  
那根本不能称之为进食，只是维持身体不会死掉的必要行为罢了。  
可是他再继续这样把咖啡当水喝的话，身体会不会死掉另说，胃可能会先行死掉。  
不知过了几个钟，喝了一半的咖啡已经冷掉。朱一龙的眼球干涩充血，他不确定这份方案能不能达到预期的效果，而他的上司看上去则似乎永远不会感到满意。他只能做好所有准备，准备好再一次推翻重来。  
冒着热气的马克杯出现在视野里，朱一龙茫然地抬头，“我没有点……”  
白宇朝他笑出一排整齐洁白的牙齿，“本店赠送。”  
他当然不会说是他个人赠送的，这太奇怪了。可是当他一次又一次地看到这个孤军奋战的背影，想到的是新闻里那些患上抑郁症的上班族，自杀、猝死类似的字眼掠过白宇脑海，如果哪天那个人没有准点出现，白宇会害怕。  
体量越来越大的城市，像吞噬朝气和心气儿的巨型怪物，他们都只是穹顶之下的小蚂蚁，没有说不的权力，最多只能对自己说不。此生最为牛逼的一次，代价，就是付出生命。  
连续工作了三十多个小时的脑子早就混沌不清，杯中冒着热气的枣茶散发出暖意，这阵香气勾起他许多童年回忆。  
喝一口下肚，胃里暖融融的。  
朱一龙不知道自己脸上流露出怀念的神色，被另一双带着笑意的眼睛尽收眼底。

从那之后，朱一龙似乎成为了被幸运女神眷顾的天选之子。只要他来这家店为加班续命，就总会莫名其妙地受到各种优待，各种理由层出不穷。  
而他也发现了，每次为他送餐的都是那个瘦瘦高高的男人。  
长久以来，朱一龙疲于奔命，把自己变成了只会工作的机器。这是他第一次注意到除了自己之外的其他人，原来他每次送餐的时候，都会看着客人的眼睛，笑得很温暖。  
“本店赠送哦。”白宇甜甜地笑，为他递上一杯热乎的马蹄露。  
“谢谢你。”这一次朱一龙终于看着他的眼睛，认真地回复。  
白宇第一次受到这种规格的道谢，作为服务生的他，每天不知道要为多少顾客服务。大多数人并不会对他表示谢意，少部分人就像之前的朱一龙，道谢只是一种惯性的礼貌行为。  
这一瞬间白宇有些不知所措地站在那里，不好意思地咬住了下嘴唇。  
朱一龙第一次认真地端着茶杯喝完了，而不是把注意力都放在他的笔记本上。于是他发现了杯垫底下写着“加油”的字条，还画着一幅大力水手的简笔画。  
那个总是被他忽视的，脑海中模糊的人影，形象终于具体了起来。他穿着洁白的制服，笑起来很阳光，胸前别着的胸牌上，那个名字叫做白宇。  
朱一龙甚至可以想象出他咬着笔盖画下这张图的样子。  
“原来我非不快乐，只我一人未发觉……”  
这也是他第一次注意到原来店里始终都有背景音乐，恰如其分的词仿佛一只手，温柔地抱住了他。  
吧台后面白宇擦拭着玻璃杯，跟着小声哼唱。而搁在吧台上的他的手机，亮着的屏幕里正播送着“抗抑郁歌单”中的这首《再见二丁目》。  
这一份来自陌生人的善意，竟让朱一龙有了想流泪的冲动。  
白宇转过身来，发现自己的手机下压着那张他刚刚画好的便签。他看了看背面新写上去的一行字，又看了看那个已经空无一人的座位。

白宇换下制服，走出店堂。有一个人似乎已经等了他很久，看见他出来，立刻站了起来。  
白宇惊讶地看着那个每天都来，却从来没有正眼看过自己的人。他每天都放一张写着加油的字条在他的杯子下，却从来没有被发觉过。  
每天做着自己都不知道有没有意义的工作，趁着年轻毫不吝啬地透支着身体，胃病、睡眠、心理问题一大堆，自我认同感低到几乎没有，感觉不到生活的意义。  
他们就好像碰巧被丢弃在同一个垃圾箱里。  
不过，再小的小蚂蚁，也有自己的生活呀。  
白宇口袋里的纸条，正面写着加油，反面写着——

你好，我想认识你，可以吗？


End file.
